


Self Esteem (Avocado x Melon bun Oneshot)

by WonderWobin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesiban, avocado cookie - Freeform, melon bun cookie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin
Summary: Avocado has been awfully depressed and down on herself lately. What's Melon bun to do to cheer her up and make her feel better?
Relationships: Avocado cookie / Melon Bun Cookie
Kudos: 3





	Self Esteem (Avocado x Melon bun Oneshot)

Sunrise was shining over Melon Bun’s House and pouring through the windows. It was about 8 am on a quiet autumn weekend. A late time for Melon Bun to get up considering she would usually get up around 5 or 6 to go to the mines. She woke up to find that Avocado still had her arms around her so that she was the big spoon, She was snoring away, dreaming up some more puns.

Melon bun rolled over so she was facing Avocado, gently petting her long, green hair and kissing her nose. “Good morning,Sweets~”  
“Mhmhm…?” Avocado muttered, slowly opening her eyes. She looked up at Melon bun, then smiled softly. “Good Morning, Babe!” She grinned and hugged her tight.

Melon bun giggled as the two kissed for a moment. Avocado lifted Melon and put her on top of her. Melon grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. “Want something...Egg-cellent, for breakfast?”

At that, Avocado burst out into laughter nearly throwing poor Melon bun off her. “That’s a good one!” She yelled between heaves of giggles. Melon bun, meanwhile, chuckled at Avocado’s cute reaction. “Sweets, it was just a pun..”  
“Yes but that’s the first time i’ve heard YOU say a pun!!” She said, clutching her sides as she laughed. Melon smiled brightly that she was able to make Avocado so happy considering she had been doubting herself lately.

The past few days, Avocado had been down on herself. Melon had noticed that Avocado hadn’t been eating as many bowls of Jelly soup at their weekly date nights where they’d usually pig out. She’d also noticed she was wearing a lot more baggy shirts instead of that epic leather apron with the cute avocado pocket on it she loved so much. She knew something was wrong.

After breakfast, Avocado and Melon sat at the table together, Melon looked at Avocado as she sipped some tea almost nervously.  
“Avo...sweetheart…” Melon started. Avocado looked over, a bit of worry in her expression. “Yeah…?”

She began to look for the words. She didn’t even know where to start. Finally, she just blurted out. “What's bothering you? Won’t you tell me?” then slammed a hand over her mouth with wide eyes. Avocado, who wasn’t expecting that, slowly put down her cup of tea. She looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Well...It’s just…” She sniffled a little. Melon put her hand down and began to worry that she’d just ruined their relationship somehow.  
“Avo I--”  
“I put on weight and now every time i look in the mirror i don’t feel beautiful! I see people like models and stuff and like, I can’t be like them!!” She spat out, looking away. Melon’s heart sank.

Melon knew the pain all too well. She had struggled with her weight all her life. Kids in school used to bully her and call her “Melon Ball” because she was pudgy. Melon had taken control of her weight around her early adulthood when she saw that the mines were becoming popular and that she wanted to become a miner.  
Avocado was now silently letting tears fall. But melon kneeled before her chair, looking up into her eyes. “Come with me, Love.” She said softly. “We’re going to make you feel beautiful again.”

Melon Bun brought Avocado up to her bedroom again. Her bedroom’s full length mirror stood opposite her bed. As the couple stood opposite the mirror, Melon Bun looked to Avocado. “You trust me right?” She said softly to Avocado, to which she quietly nodded. “Good, then undress down to your underwear. Show me what you don’t like.”

“WHAT?!” Avocado jumped a good foot in the air. “You can’t be serious!!” She was about to continue ranting and raving, but Melon bun was already unbuttoning her shirt.  
“What are you doing!?” She Barked, Her face flushing red. “I’m going to show you that nobody’s body is perfect. Avocado.” She said softly.

After a moment, Melon Bun was now in her bra and underwear. Avocado was covering her eyes. “Avo...uncover your eyes.” Melon directed, but Avocado shook her head, embarrassed Beyond belief. Melon rolled her eyes with a smile and took her hand away from her eyes. Avocado looked her over and blushed immensely.

She was a bit shorter than avocado by about 3 inches. She had Stretch marks on her arms and Stomach near her hips. She had a few sunspots and freckles decorating her light skin. Her Orange curls Fell into shape near her lower back.

Avocado sighed. “Y-You’re perfect though…” Melon shook her head. “Nah. I’m a bit pudgy too. I used to be more muscular, actually.” She said with a sheepish smile.  
“Really…?” Avocado questioned. Melon bun nodded. “You shoulda seen me a while back when I started the mines...before jelly soup.” She said with a hearty laugh. Avocado blushed a bit at that remark.

“C’mon now, it’s your turn!” She did a little gesture to avocado.  
She heaved a sigh and quietly began to undress until she too was in the same apparel. Her body was a bit more pudgy than Melon bun’s and her Stretch marks were a bit more towards her legs and center stomach, but otherwise, she looked perfect in the dim light to Melon bun.

Melon bun gently hugged her hips and looked up at her. “You’ve the most beautiful body. Avocado. It's beautiful, wonderful and lovely, like you…you’re so soft, like a cloud...” Avocado at this point was holding a hand over her mouth because she was trying not to burst out crying. Melon looked up and realized what was going on. “S-Should I stop?”

“...Just kiss me.” Avocado responded. Melon smiled warmly and giggled. “As you wish, sweets.” She whispered, before Avocado suddenly lifted her up off the ground and kissed her deeply.  
Melon wrapped her legs around Avocado’s waist and giggled. “This is a new one, someone’s able to lift me!” Avocado smirked and kissed her cheek. “I gotta be able to carry my lady someday dontcha know?” She said with a wink. Melon laughed and pulled her into another kiss. “We should probably put our clothes back on.

THE END


End file.
